


The Devil and His Angel

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-27
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Someone is talking about Brian and Justin.





	The Devil and His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"There they are, they just walked in. Who are they? I saw them the other night as I was walking out." 

 

"Them? You've heard about them. That's Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor." 

 

"No, I haven't. They're hot. I wouldn't mind getting to know either one of them." 

 

"You're wasting your time. First of all, they're together." 

 

"Exclusive?" 

 

"Well, more so Justin then Kinney." 

 

"Then I still have a chance. I wonder which one I should go for first." 

 

"Listen, I won't lie. Kinney is one of the best fucks in town, but he's a real asshole. He takes what he wants and doesn't care how the other person feels. Oh, he'll get you off and you'll enjoy it, but try for anything else, and he might as well be cutting your dick off. Some even say he's the devil incarnate himself." 

 

"Oh man, doesn't sound to good, but it might be worth putting up with the devil for a little while if he's that good. Maybe he just hasn't met the right person." 

 

The man suddenly laughed. "Yeah, he has. He's met Justin. With him, he's different. You can almost see something other then sex when he's with him. Of course, they both ooze sex and Justin isn't a slouch there either." 

 

"Hummm, sounds like Justin is the easier one to approach, and he does look like an angel, maybe I should try him instead. He does have a great ass." 

 

"Yep, but that ass is off limits. If you get with Justin, it'll be his cock you feel. The only one Justin bottoms for is Brian. But don't worry. Justin has a pretty good cock as well. Not as great as Kinney's but pretty good. Just a word of warning, don't go after him when Kinney is around. He's pretty possessive even though he tries to act as though he isn't." 

 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks…have you?" 

 

"Oh yeah. There aren't too many that Kinney hasn't fucked." The two men watched the couple dancing from the balcony of Babylon for a moment. "Best fuck I ever had then he kicked me out. So you see, I know what I'm talking about." 

 

"Hey, I just realized something. You said Justin wasn't a slouch in the sex department either. Does that mean you've had him too?" 

 

"Yeah, I've been one of the lucky few that actually got to go home for a three way. I got fucked by both and sucked them both off. Afterward Justin went to the bathroom. I started to say something but Kinney stopped me with a curt 'time to go'. I must have looked confused or something cause that's when he said. 'We've had you, so get your clothes, and get the fuck out!' I grabbed my clothes and got out of there. It had been one of the best nights of my life until then." 

 

"Oh man! Did you ever go back?" 

 

"I figured that maybe if I approached Justin it would be easier to get a repeat, but Kinney saw us talking and walked over. I got really nervous when he put his arm around Justin, looked me up and down and then told me that they had already 'had' me and they didn't do repeats." 

 

"Damn, I'm going to have to think about this. 'Best fuck' huh." 

 

"Yeah, but be prepared to be treated like shit when he's done with you." 

 

############################################# 

 

"Brian, I need to get going. I have that project due tomorrow that I need to finish." Justin said as he leaned against Brian as they danced. 

 

Brian leaned down and caught Justin's lips in a kiss. "Okay. Later." 

 

Brian continued to hold Justin's hand as he walked away until with a final look back and a smile, Justin let go and disappeared into the crowd, heading for the door. Once Justin was gone, he headed over to the bar and ordered a drink as he talked to the boys. After a few minutes, he turned back to look at the crowd. "Ah, fresh meat. See ya later boys." 

 

Walking through the crowd of dancing bodies, he stopped in front of his planned trick, smiled, leaned forward and whispered his patented line in the man's ear. The trick smiled at Brian and they began to dance together. The boys at the bar just shook their heads and continued their conversation. Up on the balcony, another man stood shaking his head as well. 

 

After a couple of dances in which they ground against each other, Brian grabbed the trick and pulled him into the backroom. Finding a spot toward the back, Brian pushed the trick up against the wall so that his back was to him. "I'm going to fuck you." 

 

The trick quickly undid his pants and pushed them down, freeing his ass for Brian and his cock for his own hand. He was already hard and the thought of what was to come made him harder still and dripping. Brian quickly rolled a condom onto his dick and prepared the trick. Before long the man was pushing back against Brian's fingers and he quickly replaced his fingers with his cock. Slowly he began to move until the trick was pushing back, asking for more. That's when he picked up the pace and began to pound the trick into the wall. The man in front of him began to pant and moan as he clawed at the wall in front of him as he felt the pleasure flow through him. In a matter of moments he let out a strangled cry as he shot his cum onto the wall. A few more strokes and Brian grunted as he filled his condom. Leaning heavily on the trick in front of him Brian got his breath back as he pulled out and removed the used condom, tossing it in a nearby trashcan. 

 

Getting off the trick, Brian pulled up his pants and began to fasten them as he walked way. The trick not knowing that Brian had left began to talk as he pulled up his own pants. Turning, he noticed that he was alone and blushed at his own stupidity. He had been warned. Walking out of the backroom, he spotted Brian making his way to the bar and followed. 

 

Getting there he smiled at Brian as he ordered a beer. "That was fantastic." 

 

Brian ignored the man but the trick continued. "How about a couple more dances and then we do it again? Maybe this time at your place?" 

 

Brian looked at the man and sighed. "I've had you. I don't do repeats now fuck off." 

 

The trick saw the look in Brian's eyes and grabbed his beer. "Your loss. It would have been fun." 

 

Brian smirked. "Don't fool yourself. It wasn't that good and what fun to be had, I already took." 

 

The man felt his face turn red and he began to get angry as he turned and walked away. Slowly he climbed the stairs to the balcony and watched as Brian talked with his friends before going and grabbing another trick. 

 

"I told you he was an asshole." 

 

"Yeah you did. And you were right. He is an asshole and he is one of the best fucks I've ever had. I think everyone is right, he is the devil. But damn he's good." 

 

############################################# 

 

A few days later the two men were sitting in the Liberty Dinner talking when Justin walked over to take their order. 

 

'What can I get for you gentlemen?" Justin asked with a smile. 

 

"You." The man Brian had recently fucked said, smiling back. 

 

Justin recognized the silent one as the trick that Brian and he had shared one night but the other one that had spoken was new. "Sorry, I'm not on the menu. Is there something there you'd like?" 

 

The two men smiled at Justin good humorously and placed their orders. After awhile, Justin brought their food to the table. "Enjoy!" 

 

The man who had spoken earlier spoke again. "I'd enjoy it more if you'd join us." 

 

Justin laughed at the flirtation. "I can't, I'm working." And walked away. 

 

The two men ate their meal and talked about different things while the man who had been flirting with Justin continued to watch him occasionally. Finally he steered the conversation to the object of his fascination. "He's nothing like Kinney. Why in the world is he with that asshole. I mean, yeah, he's good, but all the great sex in the world isn't worth being treated like shit the rest of the time." 

 

"I told you. As for them being together, it's going on four years now and it's the only relationship I've ever seen Kinney have. There are still times that I've seen Kinney treat him like shit but he's still different with Justin, and those times seem to be getting fewer and farther apart. I think they…well I know for sure on Justin's part…but I really think they love each other as surprising as that seems." 

 

"Damn." 

 

Just then Justin came back over to the table. "Is there anything I can get you? Dessert maybe?" 

 

"Only if you're the dessert." The man laughed as he continued his flirting. 

 

"Sorry, anything else?" Justin asked. 

 

"No, the check is fine…and a date. Go out with me, tomorrow night." The man asked. 

 

Justin smiled again. "Sorry. Not interested. Beside, I already have a partner." 

 

Laying the check down on the table, he started to walk away when the man reached out to stop him. "Yeah, but I heard you weren't exclusive." 

 

Justin looked down at the hand holding his arm and the man quickly dropped it. "I'm not sure what you heard but while my partner might go out more, I prefer to be exclusive. I may change my mind on occasion, but this isn't one of them. So thanks for the offer but no thanks." 

 

Just then the bell over the door rang and Brian walked in. "Hey Sunshine, you ready to go?" 

 

Brian smiled as Justin's face lit up. "Yeah, let me get my stuff." 

 

Brian walked over to the counter and talked with Debbie as he waited, totally ignoring everyone else in the diner. Justin walked out from the back, his eyes seeing no one but his partner. "Ready?" 

 

Brian smiled down into Justin's face as he pulled him up against and kissed him in a slow, lingering kiss. "Let's go. Bye Deb." 

 

Turning Brian grabbed Justin's hand and together they walked out the door, neither one looking back. The man who had been hitting on Justin turned in astonishment to his companion. "You were right. They do love each other. The looks Kinney was giving Justin was undeniable." 

 

Getting up, they walked out the door just in time to watch Brian open the door to the corvette and kissed Justin again before he climbed in. They watched as Brian got in on his side of the corvette and drove away. The two men continued for a few minutes before moving down the sidewalk. 

 

The man who had been hitting on Justin turned to his companion and said. "Well, there goes the Devil and his Angel."


End file.
